He Was Never Meant To Fall In Love
by LivingInImaginary
Summary: He was never meant to fall in love. He was James Potter, and he was damn good at it. Lily&James. Sweet drabble.


**A/N: I have been working on this for _soooo_ long. You have no idea. First half of it got deleted (I think I like this version better anyway) and was also trying to update two different fanfics in different categories and it all got crazy. **

**This is my first time uploading a story for Harry Potter - I might be a bit rusty, but I've been studying. And I'm kinda proud of this story so, er- Yeah. Enjoy. Let me know if you like it(: **

He was never _meant_ to fall in love. He was James Potter, and he was damn good at it. He played Quidditch, and then he'd flirt with the girls who'd cheered him on. He never tried being anything else, either. He never brushed his hair or wore clothes ironed. He rolled out of bed and- _ta da! _

First he _saw _her. He was eleven, immature and full of excitement. Sirius and him were playing with their wands, doing spells they had no idea how to do.

It was colour was added to the room, the way her fiery red hair set everything off. Her pale cheeks were brushed pink with the cold, hiding the sprinkles of freckles across her face. She had studied him with those beautiful, tree green eyes and then frowned.

James Potter was staring.

So he turned away and ignored her. What was so good about that girl? Nothing. He didn't even _know_ her.

*

Then he _met_ her. It was only a few years later, when she had grown from that pretty young girl to a confident, outspoken teenager. They hadn't met on great terms, really, but it was still better than nothing, right?

James already knew her name. They'd been in a few classes together once or twice, enough for him to know she was smart and good inside. She wasn't his type, but she always stood out. He always wondered why that was.

James and his gang sat by the creek, tossing sweets into each other's mouths and lazing in the sunny weather. Peter was nowhere to be found, though James had suggested he got caught in a mouse trap. They were talking about girls, as per usual.

"How about . . . Mitchi Rose?" Sirius asked, tossing a chocolate frog in the air and catching it his mouth. "She not 'ad, eh 'otter?" his mouth full of chocolate.

James shrugged. Mitchi was alright, sure. Pretty girl, nice body, funny . . . "She's too clingy," he complained.

"Claire Reller?" asked Remus Lupin, looking up from a book.

"Nah, Lupey, she's a nerd. Reminds me of you, actually," snickered Sirius.

"Stop calling me that," he grumbled, his eyes wandering back to the page. The book was tall and incredibly thick, which made Sirius and James want to yawn already. It would be a full moon in a couple of days, which always put their friend on edge. He'd barely been talking at all the past twenty-four hours.

That's when Lily Evans walked down by the creek, two girls at her side. Her shiny, auburn hair swung in its long ponytail, while she laughed airily at something her companion had said.

"What about her?" breathed Sirius.

"Lily Evans?" James asked, straightening up. He was surprised Sirius would suggest her for his best friend. At the age of fourteen, none of the guys really saw girls. They saw their pretty hair and their lips just begging for a make out session, but that was about it.

But Lily . . . She was different. James actually sort of wanted to really know her – and not the get-to-know-her-behind-Hagrid's-house-while-no-one's-around kind of thing. Know what she liked, what she didn't like, what her family was like . . .

What the _hell_ was wrong with him?

Sirius snorted. "Evans? No! I'm talking about Cecilia Malt."

"For me?" James asked, wrinkling his nose. Cecilia was- Just no. Really, just not at all. She wasn't right for him.

Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? For _me_, idiot."

James nodded in agreement. Cecilia and James? No. Cecelia and Sirius? Probably. Although, that might have something to do with the fact that she was willing to throw herself at almost any guy. But hey, if she entertained Sirius . . .

"Oh, and check out the new spell I found. Er, lets here . . . Okay . . ." Sirius mumbled digging through his pockets. He drew his wand and grinned. "_Aguamenti_!"

Water shot from Sirius' wand impressively, which he had pointed towards the lake. Though with Sirius' lack of skill, the water changed direction.

Lily turned around slowly, her face red. She glared icily at the three boys, her hair and clothes dripping. James stared at her with wide eyes, Sirius bit his lip to stop from laughing, and Remus gave Sirius an unfathomable look.

"James did it!" Sirius blurted out, praying she'd believe it. James whirled and stared helplessly at his friend, who was pointing straight at him.

Lily stomped up to James, scowling. "What was that for?!"

James threw his hands in the air, shrugging feebly. "I- I swear I- No, just-"

"_Langlock_," Lily hissed, her wand almost touching his nose.

James tried to speak, but it was all muffled. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He gave Lily an exasperated look and clenched his fist.

"Think this is funny, Potter?"

James wondered how she knew his name. Was it possible she had been keeping an eye on him, too? Had she noticed him around? What did she think of him?

"You're an idiot, Potter!"

_Oh_, he thought unhappily.

"What the _flipping hell_? I'm _soaked_! I mean, really, are you that much of a jerk that you think you can just charm anyone you like? Well you can't, okay? You-"

And then there was only silence. James looked around to see Sirius grinning, dusting his wand off . Lily opened her mouth, and then closed it. She opened it again, but didn't speak. James had a feeling she _couldn't_ speak.

"Jeez, Evans, you really are a mouthful," Sirius sighed, dragging Harry back towards the castle. "See you 'round, Cecilia."

Cecilia blushed. Lily shot her an infuriated look, which wiped the look off her face right away. James gazed back at Lily one last time before storming back up the stone path to the castle.

*

And then, they absolutely _hated_ each other. Neither was really sure what sparked it, but from then on they glared daggers at each other, throwing snide comments back and forth every chance they got.

One particularly gruesome day, after getting a week's detention from his least favourite teacher, James was _definitely_ not in a good mood.

There came a sneer from the distance. "Potter-"

"Shut your face, Snivellus," James growled, not even turning to look at the filthy Slytherin boy. How he hated Severus Snape, with his greasy black hair, oily skin, unwashed clothes and cruel personality. He never did understand how Lily Evans could stand to be around him. Clearly, she didn't know him. He was a big, ugly git who, James knew for a fact, practiced curses and dark magic with his slimy friends when no one was around.

They were the definition of Slytherin.

When Lily Evans crossed his mind, it was too hard to stop. James was infuriated by her – she was stubborn and snobby and had a great deal of attitude (though, she only did ever have an attitude around him). To be fair, James did have to admit she was actually caring and kind and goodhearted. She strived for what she wanted.

Even more frustrated than before, James made a left for the Gryffindor common room. His stomach churned at the disgrace on display. There stood that infuriating girl he so loved to hate, snogging some guy.

"Get a room, Evans, you're making me sick," he said, gagging as she snapped her head around.

"Sick with envy, more like it," she snapped back, tossing her flaming hair over her shoulders.

James glared at her with his bright Hazel eyes. He brushed a hand through his hair impatiently, he _so_ did not have time for this. Did she even know how much homework he was getting? Especially from that Slughorn idiot. Of course, he hated James, but loved Lily Evans.

_Everybody freaking loved Lily Evans. _

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you, Evans? I've snogged more girls than you can count, so this little achievement of yours is hardly worth a green eye. And if you think I'm jealous of this poor sucker-" James paused, looking Aidam Rochester up and down, "-you're dead wrong."

Aidam was leaning lazily against the wall now, watching James with bored, honey-coloured eyes. _Trying to act cool, the faker, _James thought bitterly. He flipped his head back, gold strands flying out of his eyes. His freckled cheeks looked red with embarrassment.

"Excuse me, Aidam, I have to deal with my nightmare," she said gingerly, grabbing James by his collar and pulling him down the next corridor, which was entirely deserted.

"Do you _mind_?" hissed Lily, her voice dripping with acid.

"Never took you as one to fancy a guy like Rochester over there," James murmured thoughtfully, ignoring Lily's tone.

"What's it even matter to you?"

James rolled his eyes, snorting. "Lily, the only boys you've ever liked have been nerdy little bookworms who, if I'm not mistaken, are '_good and sweet on the inside'_. So why are you suddenly going after a git like him?"

Lily straightened up, suddenly defensive. "Aidam is perfectly nice, too-"

"He's a total, utter jerk, Lily," James stated pointedly.

"Oh, would you just mind your own business, Potter? I like him, and he likes me. Besides, you never answered my question. What's it matter to you?"

James thought about this for a minute. He could think of quite a few reasons, actually. But he decided to give her the one that wouldn't give her the wrong idea. "Because I want to be able to say '_I told you so_' when you end up heartbroken."

Lily shrugged. "How do you know I'm even falling for this guy? It might just be a fling."

"You aren't like that, Lily Evans, you're not the kind of girl to do flings," James said softly. Lily narrowed her eyes. "You don't know a single thing about me!"

James wanted to laugh at that. Through all the bantering, he'd found he really did know Lily a lot more than he knew most girls. He knew she was a hopeless romantic; that she loved to read; she ate all her vegetables first and then her meat; that she stuck the tip of her tongue out while she concentrated, frowning slightly too; and he knew that whenever she was in a horrible mood, she'd always mysteriously end up taking it out on _him_.

And usually, he made her day much, much worse.

James shrugged and turned to head back into the Gryffindor common room. "Don't give me some sap story when you end up heartbroken, Lily Evans."

*

But then, he sort of _comforted_ her.

It was way too late to be up. He had some serious Quidditch practise tomorrow – well, today. They were in for a thrashing; the captain was so pissed they'd lost the last match.

He was pacing the common room, angry at himself and the irritating girl that was the reason for him being here in the first place. It was two in the morning, and Lily Evans still hadn't returned from her first proper date with the loser she called 'Aidam'.

James tapped his foot impatiently. What was so good about a jerk like Aidam Rochester? Sure, he was all handsome and sweet with his freckled face and sandy blond hair, but _come on_. He was like a child when it came to girls. Did he even know her name?

She might be a real git, but Lily deserved better.

That's when the door flung open, revealing a drenched redheaded Gryffindor. Her eyes glittered in the light of the few candles drifting by the window. Lily grimaced when she saw James standing there, but walked in anyway.

"You're still up?" she asked, though it almost came across like an insult.

"Couldn't sleep," he lied quickly. "What about you? Its two O-bloody-Clock, Lily! How the heck did you _not _get caught?"

Lily ran his questions through her head. She avoided his gaze carefully by staring out the window like the most wonderful sight was to be seen out there. "I was simply taking a stroll," she replied blandly.

James raised an eyebrow. He would really like to march over to the Hufflepuff common room, blast their door open and strangle Rochester until his face turned blue. He waited for her to speak again.

"I was with A- Aidam," Lily replied in the same monotone, her voice fumbling over the name. That's when he _knew_ that git had done something to her. Just who exactly did he think he was?

"You can tell me, Lily, I promise you can tell me. I won't judge," James told her earnestly.

Lily exhaled, rubbing her temples. She crossed the floor, sitting lightly on a couch, like her weight might break it. James followed her closely, sitting on the chair's arm next to her.

"I must be utterly delusional," she whispered, finally looking James in the eyes. The bright, excited, hazel hue was darkened by the little light glowing in the empty room. "But I'm going to trust you."

James put a hand to his heart, his mouth wide open it shock. "_Nooo!_" he gasped, mocking her. She flung a pillow at his head, which he neatly dodged.

"Had to ruin it, Potter, did you?" she mumbled grumpily, shifting in her spot.

"You'll be okay, Lily," James told her quietly. He laced his fingers in hers, squeezing her hand reassuringly. After a good twenty minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence, their hands still intertwined, Lily spoke again.

"He tried to g-get me to do thing I, er- really _didn't _want to do. Then he called me a disgusting little piece of filth, and told I'd 'pay for this'."

James didn't know what to say. He was still thinking about Aidam's scrawny little neck between his hands. The Hufflepuff would splutter and gasp for mercy, and then James would throw him on the ground. The idea brought a smile to his face.

Lily got up and stretched, wiping her nose with her sleeve swiftly. "'Night, Potter," she mumbled, stifling a yawn. "I still hate you."

"I should hope so," James grinned, watching her disappear up the dormitory stairs.

*

James grew to _like_ Lily Evans much more after that.

Sirius caught on quickly, although James had kept the outrageous thoughts of attraction to himself. It was a peaceful afternoon by the lake, and the two best friends were sitting comfortably under a shady tree.

Lily strolled past, following two girls chattering away at the speed of light. Sirius tilted his head to the side, not really catching anything the young witches were saying.

James couldn't help himself from watching her pass. Lily lit up his surroundings in a strange, new way. He wondered if he was going insane.

Once Lily was well out of earshot, Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Dunno' what you see in her, mate."

James snapped his head around, frowning at Sirius. "See in her? I don't _see_ anything in her. Pff . . . The things that come out of your mouth, Black," James shook his head, edgily shifting in his spot.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't play stupid. I see the looks you give her, James, and they aren't so spiteful anymore."

James scoffed, shaking his head. Sirius, annoyed by James' little game, turned eagerly to watch the group of girls, who were getting further away by the minute. "Evans!" he shouted, a grin on his face.

James turned to look at his friend, the blood draining from his voice. "Don't!" he pleaded.

Lily turned around, raising an eyebrow at the cheeky Gryffindor. "Come here!" Sirius ordered, beckoning her with a lazy wave of his hand.

"No," James said sternly.

"Too late," Sirius said gleefully, smiling as Lily strolled over.

"Come on!" hissed James, grabbing Sirius' shoulder and yanking on it hard. "Don't be an arse!"

"Oh, Lily?" Sirius taunted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lily complained, walking a little faster now.

James brushed a hand through his floppy, dark hair, thoroughly irritated by his so-called-best-friend. Sirius' handsome face was lit with what James could only describe as pure evil.

"Lily, dearest," he sang sweetly, sending a look of confusion upon Lily's face. "What do you think of my dear buddy here?"

James clenched Sirius' bony shoulder even tighter, making him flinch. But Sirius kept going, and James already knew there was no hope of going back now.

"Er-"

Sirius' expression was filled with delight. There was a pause while Lily thought, in which James sank lower to the ground.

"Uh, well he is sort of a git I s'pose. Not all bad though, Potter, I guess. I think he's actually been _nice_ once or twice – that was shocker," Lily smirked, ignoring James' dirty looks.

"And Lily," Sirius continued, his eyes ablaze. James already knew this was going to be bad. "Does he _woo_ you?"

Lily choked on nothing. She shook her head weakly between gasps of laughter, while she clutched at her stomach. "James- Potter- _Wooing- _Hah! Oh Sirius- Funny, funny little boy!"

"He'll look funny too, when I'm through with him," muttered James under his breath. Sirius rolled his eyes while the fuming wizard beside him sent him threatening looks.

"Why do you ask?" Lily asked once she'd finally settled down.

"'Cause the idiot doesn't even _know_ he's in love with you!" Sirius said, as though it was a great tragedy. James smacked him over the head.

"He's being a git."

Lily shrugged, skipping to catch up with her friends again. Sirius looked innocently at James, an expression of delight on his brooding features.

"Bastard," James muttered, ignoring his friend's chuckle.

*

James was sprawled out over Lily's bed, his head hanging upside-down over the edge. The blood was rushing to his brain, making him blush slightly. Lily was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips, her red hair billowing in the rapid wind coming through the window.

She was fuming mad, of course. James and her might be friends now, but he figured she still couldn't help herself from getting mad at him. It was like a hobby of hers.

Lily, shooting him another agitated look, held up two pairs of shoes. In a frustrated tone, she snapped at him, "James, for the _last time_, which pair?"

James sighed, stretching his legs, which were leaning up against the wall. His arms lay either side of him in crooked, unusual positions. "Lil, really, they're just shoes."

"_Which ones, James?!_" she shrieked, waving the items in her hands again. One pair of brown boots, one pair of black heels.

James sat up, crossing his legs and pointing to her left hand. "The boots! Happy? Now, will you stop yelling at me?"

"Look, James, I have a _very_ important meeting with a healer from Saint Mungo's today. This means a lot to me!"

James played with the edge of her sheets. "So, you really haven't thought about the Order?" he mumbled casually.

Lily looked up at him from her right shoe, which she had been fastening hastily. "James, do you really think a group of teenagers can overthrow a powerful dark wizard?"

"We're not teenagers, Lily! We're adults, now, and all of us together could take him on. We've got to do it for us, for our future!"

Lily bit her lip. "I don't want to die," she whispered, ashamed of herself.

"You think I do either? But, if it came to it, I'd- Well, I'd die for you Lily," James said, swallowing the lump in his throat nervously.

"What?" Lily asked, her beautiful face confused.

"Well, you know, if I had to."

Lily's green eyes sparkled, as she sat down next to James on her bed. "I'm scared, boy." James nodded. Oh he knew, he knew pretty damn well. Her family wasn't safe now – no one's was. Apparently she whimpered and cried in her sleep, according to Elixa Rose.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

Lily didn't reply. She just stood up, scooping her bag into her arms. She was halfway out the door when she turned around, and James could see the tears glittering in her eyes. "Thanks for help with the shoes, James. You're a- A good friend."

Lily fled down the dormitory steps silently. James groaned, flopping back down on the warm sheets. He breathed in the sweet, sugary scent of her shampoo from her pillow.

*

"I knew it!" grinned Sirius unhelpfully. James had just recounted his second attempt of telling Lily he loved her (well, the first was more of a _'You're pretty, Evans' _when they were in their fifth year).

James gave Sirius an annoyed, frustrated look.

"I am the almighty fortune teller!" laughed Sirius. "You know what? I predict that I'm going to nail these exams coming up!"

"You're not a very good fortune teller, then," James snapped. "I think I'm going to fail them too. Maybe even Defence Against the Dark Arts, too. Between Lily, school, Lord Voldemort and putting up with you, none of us are ready to sit down for hours and guess answers to a quiz that will determine our future." James exhaled after the mouthful.

"Breathe, James. Besides, I was talking to Longbottom and his girlfriend, and they seem pretty keen. They're brave kids, those two."

James nodded, not really listening. He was thinking about Lily, who was probably sitting on her bed right now, laughing at him.

No, Lily would never laugh at him. She was too good and whole and sweet. Lily was a beautiful person, everybody knew that.

"She's just scared, mate," Sirius said seriously.

James looked at him incredulously. "Well done, oh wise, mighty sorcerer," he said appreciatively. Sirius nodded knowingly, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"You know what else I predict?" Sirius asked, a gleam in his eye. James shook his head. "I predict Lily Evans is going to come and talk to you, _right _now."

Sirius skipped off in the other direction. "Oh please!" scoffed James. "The last thing she wants to do is see me- Lily?"

There stood Lillian Evans, her eyebrows raised. Her red hair was tossed into a messy bun, while her bright green eyes shone. "Don't know me very well ,do you James?"

"I thought-"

"Wrong. You thought wrong," she finished, sliding down into Sirius' previous spot. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" James asked. "It's not like you did anything wrong, I-"

Lily silenced him by slapping her hand over his mouth. He felt very tempted to stick his tongue out, but didn't. He was supposed to be mature, wasn't he?

"For what?" James asked. "It's not like you did anything wrong, I-"

Lily silenced him by slapping her hand over his mouth. He felt very tempted to stick his tongue out, but didn't. He was supposed to be mature now, wasn't he?

"I 'orry, Iwwy, 'or pre'shrin oo," James mumbled, his voice muffled by her hand, still firmly in place. Lily pulled back, and James gasped for air.

"I'm- Sorry, Lily- for- pressuring- you," he panted, inhaling deeply. Lily grinned.

"You're my best friend, James Potter," she whispered quietly, leaning her head on his shoulder. James' hopes sunk - _friends_? "And- And more, I think."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

James studied Lily curiously. "That little bit you barely muttered at the end. Something about- _more_, maybe?"

"More what?" Lily asked, pretending to look confused.

"You tell me!"

"Tell you what-"

"Lily!"

"And more! And more! I think you're more than a friend! I don't know, James! Jeez, you make it hard don't you? I mean, I fall in love with you, and this is what I-"

"You're in love with me?" James breathed.

"Did I say that?" Lily blushed. "I- I just meant, you know, as a friend, of course- You know me, big mouth- Too many things to say- Not- Er-"

James ducked his head and brushed his lips against hers. Lily exhaled, her eyelashes fluttering against James' cheeks. "Finally you shut up," he grinned as she pressed his forehead to his. She slapped his arm playfully.

"You know, you never _really _actually said to me that you love me."

"What?" Lily asked, flustered. He wasn't _seriously_ going to put her through that again, was he?

"You just mumbled something about falling in love with me. At least _I_ had the guts to actually spit it out, Evans," James challenged, waggling his eyebrows.

Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. "I bloody love you, James Potter. Are you happy now?

**Longest one-shot I've ever written. What did you think? **

**Please review, x. **


End file.
